


Undercover Love ~ Star Wars

by Lou_La



Series: Star Wars. (The Force Awakens, The last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker only) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Pain, Sadness, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: "When will you yield?" / "As long as you're alive, never!" She spat. He sighed deeply, "Fine." He looked to the side and gestured for a man to walk over. "Make her talk. I don't care what you have to do to get it done, just do it."*violence, strong language, possibly mature*I will include a warning for each chap at the beginning.
Series: Star Wars. (The Force Awakens, The last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker only) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609972
Kudos: 1





	Undercover Love ~ Star Wars

"General Organa, you can't be serious!?" Poe exclaimed loudly. Leia shook her head, her face an unreadable stone. "I'm afraid not, Commander Dameron. This is the lesser of the two evils." Poe scoffed but stayed silent. Leia shifted her gaze from the experienced piolet to Rey. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rey? You could wait until we fly to Ryloth. The First Order will inevitably follow." Leia spoke, her voice an even mixture of concern and commanding. Rey shook her head, "I'm not willing to risk innocents. I will do it." Leia sighed heavily. Then she sat up straighter. "Is there something you require, Finn?" Rey turned her head and found Finn, indeed, loitering at the door the room they were meeting in. "Sorry to eavesdrop, General. But the command centre sent me. They believe they have located the first order's fleet... or at least half of it." Leia nodded. "Thank you, Finn. I shall go now." Leia turned to leave but paused in the doorway. "Rey, we will discuss this later. Do NOT do anything rash. I shall be done soon." With that, she left.

Rey almost listened to her orders, but something in the force stopped her. Every time Rey meditated, she would see something... equally intriguing and unnerving. A completely empty planet. No recorded life forces, no heat signatures. No recent activity. Nothing. Just a long stretch of nothingness. Normally, Rey wouldn't pay attention to the vision, sometimes the force sends the wrong visions... and yet, something was drawing her to this specific place.

No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, anything else, she was always whisked back here. To this one spot. She couldn't move, neither could she speak. The Force would only let her end her meditation when it was satisfied it had made her stand there for long enough.

For a while, the vision only happened when Rey entered her meditation. However, the more time that passed the more frequent she would fall into the vision. Rey did everything she could to stop the vision from happening at an inopportune time.

During a vital meeting with Leia, Poe and all the commanders of the rebel base, they were discussing their next plan of attack. It was very early on and needed a lot of work doing, but it was a start, none-the-less. It involved some scouting around the planet where the First Order had their base and some strikes if needed. All that was happening at the minute was scouting and analyzing. Later, they would attack. But they needed to know the base inside and out, backwards and forwards before they even began to think of attacking.

Rey was desperately trying to pay attention, but everything in her mind was telling her to meditate, to go back to that desolate, empty place. Rey pushed the temptation to the very back of her mind and forced herself to pay attention.

"... Rey will do the rest?" Rey bit her cheek, annoyed that she'd missed the plan. Goddam Force. Leia must've seen Rey's empty eyes because she said, "I'm sure Rey is more than capable of tapping into the Force to watch out for Kylo Ren and the First Order, commander Supheux." Rey shut her eyes and sighed quietly. She reached out to Leia through the Force, asking if she could speak with her after the meeting. Alone.

The rest of the meeting passed, uneventful. Just pointless discussions on who is going to fix what and how long they were going to stay. Rey let herself zone out into the Force, willingly this time.

//

_Rey, once again, found herself in the same ol spot as usual... except this time, she could move. Rey walked about for a bit, desperately trying to find anything remotely helpful. All she could find was nothingness. That, and, a few bushes and trees dotted around in no particular way. Rey drifted over to the tree and tentatively placed a hand on it. Immense power and calmness flooded her veins and the Force. She breathed deeply and connected to the tree. She could feel every bit of life, every damage ever sustained all the history in this one tree. It was planted a little over 75 years ago... by someone Amidala, whoever she was. Rey had heard of the name before, but never thought anything of her. Nobody else seemed to know her, at least, no one Rey asked._

_Rey gently fingered one of the leaves that was hanging on by a thin connection. A sudden wave of images and memories flooded her mind and invaded her thoughts. Flashes of people running, young children screaming in joy, adults holding hands or helping their younglings walk, elders peacefully watching the scene play out. Long, luscious fields of baby green grass as far as the eye could see. Healthy trees were dotted around, each shading a small family. A small lake was in the centre, were all the younglings played. It seemed as if this was once a genuinely nice place filled with joy and love._

_Rey pulled her fingers away from the leaf, which then slowly drifted down to the ground and crumbled into dust. Strangely, Rey felt a pang of sadness as she watched as the memory blew away in the wind. Whatever happened after then, Rey didn't want to know. Whatever had happened had been enough to destroy this once gorgeous place and completely obliterate whatever made it warm._

_With a forceful tug, Rey pulled herself out of the Force and into the present day._

//

"General Organa, are you 100% sure that this mission is waterproof? We can't afford any mistakes." It went without being spoken that "mistakes" meant deaths. Leia hesitated slightly before she spoke once more. "Commander Dorne, this should go without saying, but unfortunately, no matter how foolproof the plan is, we will always run a high risk of death." Dorne didn't seem reassured, but, if Rey was being honest, neither did she. "At the moment, Commander Dorne, it's just a recon mission. There should not be a need to attack unless you are attacked first. Consequently, there should be no deaths. Now, could you go and alert the others for launch? I have some other matters to attend to." Commander Dorne saluted and walked away, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. Leia turned to Rey. "How are you feeling today, Rey? I noticed that you spaced out during yesterdays meeting." Rey felt her cheeks grow hot. "Sorry, General. I was just thinking." Leia gestured for the two to sit on a near-by bench. "About?" She pushed. Rey sighed, not entirely sure herself. "Anything and everything. This mission. Will it go right, will it go wrong? What will happen if we win? What will I do? I mean, I can only feel for others near me." Leia put a frail, worn hand on Rey's left knee. "Rey, you are far stronger than you know. Don't ever doubt your abilities." Rey took a shaky breath. Then she made her eyes meet with her General and friend. Leia nodded and got up with a quiet groan. "Right then. Best get on with it, eh?"

~

Rey was sat aboard a small carrier that held about 50 people alongside Finn and Poe. The two men spoke in hushed tones the whole way, occasionally sneaking glances at their female friend, but never said anything. Rey chewed her bottom lip and leant on her staff as she became lost in her thoughts.

Unwillingly, Rey was pulled into the Force once more.

//

_Rey was in the same desolate place as always, but this time, there were no trees or bushes. Rey wandered trying to find anything that would help her work out why the force took her here. Kicking a stray stone no bigger than her heel, Rey's eyes found a crack in the ground. Ordinarily, cracks in the ground wouldn't bother her, but this particular one felt hostile, almost. Rey crouched down and ran her fingers across the crack.  
Even though it was a desolate place, with no sunlight, her fingertips began to burn and sizzle as she touched the crack. Suddenly, her head erupted in pain and she cried out. Rey was unable to pry her fingers away, it was as if they were moulded to the ground. The crack began to widen. Rey screamed and desperately tried to scramble away from the rapidly opening cavern._

~~~

Finn was speaking to Poe about his concerns about Rey. "Finn, buddy, she's tougher than most of the men on this ship, she'll be fine," Poe assured him. Finn sighed, "I know... but I feel helpless, man. I can't help her with this fight. If she needs help, she's on her own. None of us are force sensitive like she is," Poe nodded, "I get it, man, I do. It's don't feel great to know you can't help your friends when they need it." The two men lapsed into silence. Finn noticed that Poe's gaze drifted to over his shoulder. "Uh... Finn? Does Rey normally do that?" He pointed to behind him. Finn turned around.

Rey was shaking like a leaf and sweating buckets. Her grip was so tight on her staff, that the wood was groaning and her fingers were whight. Finn rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Rey! Rey!" He shook them roughly, trying to break her out of whatever trance she was in. Poe began clicking his fingers in her face and moved onto un-prying her fingers from her staff. "Kriff, she's strong!" He strained out, struggling against her strength. Finn continued to shake her shoulders as he yelled her name.

As if someone had slapped her across the face, Rey's eyes flew open. With a grunt, she whipped her staff upwards and swiped it under Finn's face, slamming it into Poe's chin as she brought it up. Sitting up and rubbing his head, Finn saw she was in a defensive position. "Ow! Kriff, Rey!" Poe yelled as he rubbed his chin. This seemed to break her out her trance for Rey dropped her staff with a loud gasp. "Oh my god, Poe, Finn! Are you two ok? I didn't mean to hurt you!" Poe eyed her, hesitantly. "What the hell was that about?" He asked, rubbing the red skin under his face. Rey looked down, guilt ridden in her eyes. "Nothing important." She answered, avoiding the question. "No offence, Rey, but for you to lash out like that, it had to have been something quite bad," Finn pointed out. "Yeah, so cut the bullshit." Poe not-so-helpfully added. Rey and Finn glared. "Just something I saw. It's probably nothing," Poe looked like he wanted to continue asking questions, but Rey fled the room before he had the chance to.

~~~

That damn vision had already caused so much pain and confusion, and now it was hurting Rey's friends who weren't even part of the Force. Rey rummaged around her make-shift room to find a pen and a piece of paper. "Don't come in unless it's an emergency or we've landed. Meditating with the Force." She stuck it to her door and shut it, hoping people would actually pay attention before they burst in. Rey couldn't hold the risk of hurting someone, not again.  
She walked over to the wall and leant her staff against it, but she left her sabre firmly at her side.

Taking a deep breath, Rey allowed herself to fall into the Force.

//

_Rey was back at the same spot where she'd left: the crack in the ground... well, it was more a crevice now. She cautiously leant over to try and see but couldn't. The pitch blackness was so thick, she couldn't even see her wrist. Rey pressed her ear to the ground and hoped that she might be able to hear something._

_The crunching of feet walking made her whip around, ready to face whatever she needed to. Equally surprised and unnerved, Rey watched quietly as the person she despised the most walked up to the crevice, apparently not noticing her. It was then Rey realised: she was reliving one of Kylo Ren's memories._

_HE caused this destruction... this pain. Rey bit back her fury, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere. She watched in morbid fascination as Kylo Ren jumped down the crack. Slightly taken aback, Rey crawled up to the edge and stared down. As if someone had wrapped their hands around her body, Rey was roughly yanked down the hole. With a strangled yell, she tumbled down the crevice._

_She landed roughly on the ground, causing a small dust cloud to appear. Rey stood up and dusted her clothes off and desperately tried to locate Ren in the thick blackness. Suddenly, a cold shiver slithered down her spine. Rey swallowed thickly and continued on in the darkness.  
Rey found Ren standing on the edge of a cliff, watching a vicious battle rage on. She felt her stomach turn and bubble as countless deaths happened less than 30 feet away. Deaths she couldn't help but witness.  
_ _Young and old, just slain. Easier than flicking a wrist. Rey felt a blinding anger rip through her veins. She whipped out her sabre and desperately slashed and jabbed at the memory version of Kylo Ren. No damage was inflicted, and it didn't make Rey feel any better. The fields that were once a luscious green and the healthy trees were being burned alive. Smoke filled all of Reys senses. Burning flesh, burning wood... it was all too much._

_Rey began to pull at her hair. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!!" She screamed into the blackness. Rey fell onto her knees and sobbed. She cried for the children that were dead, the parents that now had to live, knowing their children were gone. Babies being orphaned, families torn apart. Worst of all, Rey could even feel the emotions of the trees. Everything was screaming at her to help, but she couldn't. All she could do was cry and yell like a youngling having a temper tantrum. "Let me out!' She whimpered, letting her head fall to the ground, the only reprieve she had from all the death surrounding her._

_With a loud gasp, her wish was granted._

_//_

Rey fell backwards onto the floor and just stared at the ceiling as she tried to sort herself out. Furiously rubbing her eyes, Rey was annoyed that she was crying. The smell of burning flesh and the cries of heartbroken innocents echoed in her mind.  
Rey was broken out of her dark thoughts with a knock at the door. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice tense and angry. Poe and Finn were there. "How'd the meditation go?" Finn asked at the same time Poe said, "We've landed," Rey bit down on her bottom lip, hard. The tears she tried so desperately to hide, broke. They cascaded down her face. "Hey, whoa, Rey? Why're you crying?" Poe spoke, coming into the room. Finn followed quickly behind but shut the door behind him. Rey's body was shaking with barely held back anger. "He needs to die. He needs to suffer." She ground out, desperately trying to stop her mind from becoming a danger. When one lost too much control over their emotions, the Force would take over. God knows who she'd hurt. 

Rey took deep, shaky breaths to try and get her emotions in check.  
_In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth._ This was a mantra Rey had stuck to ever since she was abandoned on Jakku by her parents. It kept her from either going insane or hurting someone, neither of which were that different in terms of temper. 

"Wait- who? Who needs to die, Rey? Why're you speaking like this?" Finn's calming voice spoke through. "Finn, you have no idea about the things that I see, that I hear," Finn looked to Poe, who was equally as confused. "Is this something to do with the Force?" Poe asked. Rey just about nodded. "Sometimes I... I see things, and- and I- they screw with my head. They make me see things that aren't actually there." Finn nodded, seemingly understanding, but he looked lost. "So what have you seen recently that's made you so distant and angry?" Poe asked. "I was shown a horribly disturbing memory," Rey then told the entire story of what she'd witnessed. Including the memory of the gorgeous field full of warmth, joy and happiness.

"Damn, that's heavy. Rey, you should tell Leia about this." Poe said, looking concerned. "No, no way. She can't know about this. Just...let me do this." Rey answered, her voice steeled with determination and stubbornness.

"I need to be the one to do it," She insisted. "Rey, do what? You're seriously confusing me," Finn said, looking confused and worried.  
"I need to be the one to kill him,"  
"Kill who, Rey? You're beginning to worry me now.

"I need to be the one to kill Kylo Ren."


End file.
